Sunset's Rose
by Rose Mistress
Summary: In a small town with a big bank deposit, three gangs plans to steal from. But the leader to one band of outlaws found something more interesting than money. Will he be able to protect such a prize from the other two gangs without problems adding to it?
1. A Worry in a Dreary Town

Zypher: Here I am and with a new story like I promised. So enjoy my newest story, Sunset's Rose.

Summary: In Pyre's Gulch, Yugi and his friends lived there with a wealthy bank but no crimes. They get bored with the peaceful town. But a secretive band of outlaws came to the town planning to rob said bank. But when they meet, the leader has another prize in mind and he isn't planning to let the Desert Bandits or the Ghouls take them for themselves.

* * *

Sunset's Rose

Chapter 1

* * *

Pyre's Gulch, a beautiful town that was also home to one of the best well kept banks known to anyone. But there was only one thing that was wrong about said town; it was too peaceful.

Yugi walked out from the general store, sighing softly as he look at the peaceful town. _'Malik is right, this town is so peaceful that even I'm getting tired of it.'_ Yugi thought as he headed into the small home next door where his two friends, Ryou and Diamond lived. He saw Jou and Kaiser cleaning up the place which was surprising.

"Hey Jou, where's Ryou and Diamond?" Yugi asked. "Diamond went on sheriff duty and Ryou went to work at the bank." Jou said as he placed the broom away. "Darn, just missed them then." Yugi murmured as he sat in one of the chairs. "Yugi, Malik invited us to go out riding, would you like to come?" Kaiser asked.

"Sure. Malik was right about here. It seems to be so boring without any outlaws or bandits coming to rob the place."

"We know how you feel, Yugi. We have one of the best banks here and yet nothing comes but the tumbleweed." Jou said as they walked out, Kaiser making sure the door was locked.

"Wait here, you guys. I need to go and get Hikari." Yugi said as he left to head back to the general store stable and get his horse, a beautiful white mare with a spot above her left foreleg that looked like a star. She neighed softly as Yugi saddled her up. "Ready to head out, Hikari?" Yugi asked and she nodded. He mounted her after he opened the latch and Hikari pushed open the door, heading outside.

Jou was already on his Bashkir Curly breed, Storm. Kaiser sat on his brown and white paint, Crème. "Ready to go, Yugi?" Jou asked and he nodded. They both left and went to meet Malik and Topaz at their usual meeting spot.

* * *

Outside the town on a low plateau, a group of outlaws watched. "So, that's Pyre's Gulch. Not much of an eventful town, is it?" A white haired rider said from the back of his black and white thoroughbred. A tri-colored haired man sat on his rare black Akhal-Teke stallion. "Yes, not many outlaws or bandits come here but this town is grand for it's bank deposit." The tri-colored haired male said.

"So, what's the plan here?"Another male asked, platinum blond hair spiked up in many directions as he stood beside his golden chestnut Halflinger. "Shouldn't we at least go down and check out the town? Seeing as none of the sheriffs know about our band, we should be safe." A ruby red sphinx said, his Missouri Fox Trotter nodding his head in agreement.

"I agree with Ruby. Come on, at least while we're checking the place out, we can make sure that the Ghouls or the Desert Bandits aren't there as well." The tri-colored haired male said once more and they galloped off into the small town.

* * *

When they met up with Malik and Topaz, they left and went to the small clearing that was a few yards away from the city, past the old stead where a family used to live before they moved. "So Yugi, did your grandfather ever think about moving out from Pyre's Gulch?" Topaz asked.

"He said that he might. He likes the town but he think he may have better business somewhere else like Meke Town or Rica. I hate to leave you guys here's but he made his decision and we may leave in a month or less." Yugi said. Jou sighed. "It won't be as fun without you here Yugi. You're normally the happy one of the group." Jou said. "I know, that's what going to make it so hard to leave. You guys have been the greatest friends ever since we met." Yugi said, tears coming to his eyes silently.

Hikari neighed softly, wanting to comfort her rider. When they reached the small clearing, they dismounted and Storm and Crème went to graze. Hikari walked over to Yugi and nuzzled him softly. Yugi patter her snout and she neighed again. "I wish I didn't have to leave. I haven't even found the right person that I would like to be with. What happen if he shows up in town but I'm not here to meet him? I would feel so overwhelmed with sadness." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. we'll help you. We'll make sure that the man that you have been waiting for will come to you before you move." Malik said and Yugi smiled. "Thanks guys." Yugi said.

* * *

When they came into town, Bakura, Marik, Crimson and Toben headed straight for the bar. Yami sighed. "Seto, Ruby, go and make sure they don't drink too much. The last thing we need from those four is a shootout and alert the people." Yami said and they nodded as they followed them.

Aqua walked up beside him. "So, what are we going to do?" Aqua asked. "Well, other than checking out the bank to know about what security we need to worry about, we need some more supplies. I'll head to the general store and you head to the bank. Report back at the bar." Yami said and he nodded as Shadow, his own black and white Akhal-Teke trotted of towards the bank.

Yami made his way towards the general store and dismounted off of Kuroi's back and tied his reins to the post. "I'll be back, Kuroi. Just need to get some supplies." Yami said and the stallion nodded. He left him and walked inside, catching the attention of Solomon who was checking the inventory.

"Oh, hello there. I almost mistaken you for my grandson for a second there. These old eyes fail me more each day." Sugoroku said. Yami was curious now. "Really? I never thought I would hear that I was similar to someone." Yami murmured.

"Yeah, surprisingly you're like my grandson but there are a few differences between you and him." Sugoroku said. "Well, I came here to get some supplies but while I'm here, would you mind telling me a little about your grandson?" Yami asked.

* * *

It was getting close to dusk and Diamond was now off her shift from the bank. "Man, after a long day of work, all I need is a good rest." Diamond said, taking her hat off and fanning herself. It was hot earlier today and being stuck on duty in a stuffy bank house wasn't her idea of fun. "Well, at least Ryou was there to keep me company." She said and went to head over to Nikki, her white Lipizzaner. "Well, girl. Time to head home." Diamond said as she mounted onto her back and she trotted back home.

In the bar, Crimson sat, watching as Marik and Bakura staged a drinking contest. He looked out the small window and gaped when he saw Diamond trot by. _'Well, there a pretty girl you don't see everyday.'_ Crimson thought. "Hey, Seto! I'm going out!" Crimson called as he jumped off the bar stool. "Fine, just don't get yourself caught with the wrong people or Yami will have your head." Seto said.

He nodded as he placed his hat back on. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine and I'll make sure the gang isn't found out by the sheriff." Crimson said as he left out. Vandar looked to him, snorting softly. "Can it, Vandar." Crimson said as he untied the crème Holsteiner. He snorted again and trotted off in the direction Diamond and Nikki went to.

* * *

As it started getting closer to night, Yugi, Jou, Malik, Kaiser and Topaz started heading back. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Maybe Diamond will be off duty then." Yugi said and they nodded. "See you, Yugi!" They called as they headed home. Yugi walked beside Hikari as they came up to the general store. _'Hmm, that odd. I wonder who's here?'_ Yugi thought when he saw the black stallion in front of the store. He place her back into her stable before heading inside.

His grandfather looked up when he came in. "Ah, Yugi. Glad you're back. Someone is here to meet you." Sugoroku said. Surprised, Yugi followed him. What he saw shocked and awed him. "Hello, Yugi. Your grandfather has told me a lot about you and I couldn't help but stay and meet you myself."

Yugi smiled shyly and waved to him. "Well, I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted more, I need to get ready to close up the shop for today." Sugoroku said as he left out the room, leaving the two of them alone. Yugi went to sit down at the table, looking down shyly. "So what's your name?" Yugi asked. "I'm Yami. I'm glad that I was able to meet you today, little one." Yami said with a smile, causing Yugi to blush lightly.

_'Could he be the person I'm looking for?'_ Yugi thought as he conversed with Yami until he had to leave. They stood by the door quietly. "Well, I hate having to say goodbye to you but my friends might be wondering where I am right now and no need for me to worry them. I hope I can see you again tomorrow."

Yugi nodded. "Sure, maybe I can introduce you to my friends." Yugi said with a soft smile. "That would be nice. Maybe I can drag my own friends along too." Yami said as he left out the door but not without kissing Yugi lightly on his forehead.

Yugi blushed even more as he saw Yami ride off. _'I can't deny it now. Guess it's love at first sight but he seems like the venturing type. I can't get too attached to him or else my heart will be broken when he leaves, better yet his if he stays until the day I leave.'_ Yugi thought sadly as he closed the door and went up to his room.

* * *

Crimson lost track of Diamond a while back so he headed back to the bar. Seto looked up when he saw him come inside. "Done with your errands that fast, Crimson?" Ruby asked. Crimson snorted and sat down. "Yeah, be a shame when we leave this town." Crimson said. Bakura looked over to him. "And why's that?" he asked. Just then, Yami walked in, Aqua following behind.

"Because I think we may be able to find something else more worthy than money here." Yami said. _'And I will make sure the Desert Bandits or the Ghouls don't get their hands on Yugi or his friends.'_ Yami thought.

* * *

Zypher: There, that's the end to chapter one. Yes I may have use the names that may sound familiar for the two rival gangs that are against Yami'sbut due to a shortage on name ideas, those were the only one I could think of. Hope you will review to this one.


	2. Untold Feelings

Zypher: Ok, it's been forever since I updated so I will get my butt in gear and get on with this chapter. Enjoy to your heart's content.

* * *

Sunset's Rose

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day, Yugi woke up to the shining sun and got up from bed. He rubbed his eyes quietly before remembering who he was going to meet. He smiled and went to get cleaned and dressed for today.

* * *

Once they found a place to stay later last night, Yami stayed up, going through plans to get to the bank. _'But the problem is, what will Yugi think if he finds out I'm an outlaw?'_ he thought as he got up from bed, falling asleep after his latest plans. The door opened and Aqua walked inside, yawning. "So, Yami, what are we planning for today?" he asked as he sat at the table.

"Well, I still want to plan out the bank heist so we won't be doing that for a while but I want you guys to come with me and meet someone." Yami said as he craned his neck, getting the soreness from sleeping in the chair for the night.

"So, who exactly are we meeting?" Aqua asked as they left the room. "We're meeting a boy named Yugi. He happened to interest me when I learned about him from his grandfather who runs the local general store in Pyre's Gulch." Yami said as he woke up everyone with either a nudge or a swift kick to the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bakura yelled as he sat up from the worn couch that was left in the old home a few miles outside from Pyre's Gulch. "We're heading back into town to meet someone and his friends. Get ready." Yami said before leaving out, heading to where they placed their horses for the night. "So, who exactly are we meeting?" Seto asked as he sat up.

"We're meeting a boy he met at the general store. So we hope we can trust Bakura, Marik, Crimson and Toben not to make a fool of themselves." Aqua said and that got a glare from them as he left the room. "Alright, stop glaring and come on before you're left here." Ruby said and they nodded as they left.

* * *

After Yugi got his friends, glad that Diamond and Ryou were off from work today, they waited at the general store. "Ok, so why are we waiting for this guy? You barely know him. What happens if he's an outlaw or something?" Malik asked. "Don't worry, Yami's an ok guy. He told me a lot about himself last night so we shouldn't have nothing to worry about." Yugi said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Listen to Yugi, Malik. If he says Yami isn't that bad then we should believe him." Diamond said. He sighed but nodded. "Alright, I'll believe you, Yugi, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to keep watch over him. One slip up and he going to be kept away from you for a long while." Malik said and that got a playful punch in the arm from the smaller teen.

They heard the pounding of hooves coming closer and they look up to see Yami along with the others coming towards them. Yugi got up once they got there and Yami hopped off Kuroi's back. "It's nice to see you again, Yugi." Yami said. Yugi smiled and ran over to him, giving him a hug. "It nice to see you as well, Yami." Yugi said.

Diamond smiled lightly. "Now there's a cute picture. See Malik, nothing will happen to Yugi and from the looks of it, Yami will make sure of it." Diamond said. Malik sighed before he nodded. "Alright, I can trust him but I don't know about the others." he said, looking to the others but kept his eye on Marik. Marik looked to him as well before dismounting off Aeld's, his golden-chestnut Halflinger's, back.

He walked over to Malik and looked him over before smirking lightly. "So, what's your name?" he asked. Malik wasn't going to respond until he got a nudge from Diamond and he growled lightly. "My name's Malik. What's yours?" he asked. "I'm Marik and I have a feeling we may get along well." he said and Malik nodded slightly, still not trusting him yet.

The others got off their mounts and walked over to them. Crimson quickly made his way over to Diamond. "Hey, I remember seeing you yesterday. I tried to catch up to you but your mare was pretty quick." Crimson said.

She turned to him and gave him a sheepish smile. "Really? I didn't know anyone was behind me and Nikki yesterday. I just was so tired with having bank duty and all yesterday. Being deputy to a town that barely gets robbed by bands of outlaws or gangs is tiring in it's own way. I'm glad I didn't have to go in today." Diamond said.

Yami heard this and was slightly shocked to hear that one of Yugi's friends watched over the bank. _'Well, at least we know who we need to watch out for. Now the problem will be how to keep her from finding out what we are going to do. That will break Yugi's heart if he find out we're outlaws.'_ Yami thought before making a suggestion about riding out of town for a while.

"Sure! We can go and show you the spot we go to relax after a hard day of work." Yugi said. "Wait here while we go and get our horses." Kaiser said as they left, unaware that Ruby was watching him as he left. Yami turned to them. "Well, we definitely need to keep ourselves secret when we get to the point of robbing the bank here. I do not want to hurt Yugi's feelings if his friend finds out we're the ones robbing the bank." Yami said.

"Why do you care so much? Normally you don't care about anything when it comes to doing a heist of any kind." Bakura said.

"Well, I care now. When I first met Yugi, I knew there was something about him that makes me want to protect him from harm of any kind, whether it's Pegasus, Keith or emotional pain and I'm not going to be the cause of the latter." Yami said. Bakura snorted before heading back to Tindalos, his biacone colored thoroughbred.

"Well, I can only tell you this, Yami, don't get too attached to him. We are outlaws and we can't stay in one place for long. Getting attached to him will only resolve in a big heartbreak if not something worse." Bakura said before mounting his horse. Yami looked down silently, knowing he was right. Kuroi walked over to him and nudged his shoulder, nickering lightly.

Yami gently stroked the horse's snout lightly as Yugi and the other came back on their horses. "Ready to go?" Jou asked and they nodded. They started to head out of town. Yugi looked over to Yami saw that he looked downcast about something and had Hikari walk closer to him. "Is something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked. He looked to him and gave him a small smile.

"It's nothing, Yugi. Just thinking about something Bakura told me earlier. Nothing for you to worry about." Yami said. Yugi nodded but was still worried about what he was thinking about.

* * *

Outside the town, a silver haired man watched as they left. _'So, this is where Yami and his crew is hiding. And from the looks of it, it seems he has a liking to one of the teens he is with. Maybe I can use this to my advantage.'_ The man thought before looking to the rest of his band.

"Alright everyone. Yami and his crew is here in Pyre's Gulch so we will have to be careful when doing this heist. I want two of you to head into town and learn more about the boy and his friends that he is with. Once you do, come back to me and we'll make out a plan on how to capture them for I believe that is his weakness now." Pegasus said and they nodded. As he said, two of them headed into town, waiting for the time when Yami and the others came back.

On the other side of town, Keith and his men were waiting for the right time to make a move towards the town. "So, when are we going to make a move, boss?" Bones asked. "We will soon enough. I already send Syd down there to scout and find out who does bank duty and what days he or she supposed to be off. When we find that out, all we need is a distraction and the money's ours." Keith said. He nodded.

"But what happens if Yami and his crew is targeting the same town?" he asked as an afterthought. "We'll just deal with them first. If Pegasus is targeting this town as well then there will be no problem getting the money since they will focus their attention on him the most." Keith said. He nodded once more before he left off to set up camp.

* * *

Once they reached the clearing, they talked with each other, learning more about one another. It was getting close to dusk when they finished and having to break up an incoming fight between Seto and Jou because of a nickname he gave him. "Well, I hope we can see you again one day." Yami said. "Well, you can always come by tomorrow if you like." Yugi said. "That's sounds alright." Crimson said as he stood beside Diamond.

"Are you going to be with him tomorrow?" he asked her. "I wish I could but I have bank duty again. I really don't want to be stuck in a stuffy bank house again but you never know when a gang or a band of outlaws will come." Diamond said, never seeing his flinch when she said that. "Well, I hope I can see you again when you're off duty again." Crimson said and she nodded before calling Nikki over.

She mounted on her back and looked to her friends. "Come on and let's get home." she said and they nodded as they mounted their own horses and left, waving back to them as they left. Yami sighed and Aqua looked to him. "Something wrong, Yami?" he asked. "I just can't shake off the feeling of not robbing the bank there. I mean, it was the set plan we had but ever since meeting Yugi changed that and I don't want to hurt him by letting him know I'm a outlaw that's only here to rob the bank and leave just as quickly." Yami said as he walked over to Kuroi and mounted onto his back.

Aqua brought Shadow over as he went to stand beside him. "I know how you feel, Yami. I felt the same when I met him but like Bakura said, we can't get too attached to him or else we may put him in danger. Pegasus and Keith is still after us you know." Aqua said and he nodded. "I know. Come on, let's get back to the hideout." Yami said and Kuroi trotted off.

Aqua mounted Shadow's back just as Seto came by with Fier, his bay colored Friesian. "Yami really has feelings for Yugi doesn't he?" Seto asked. Aqua nodded. "Yeah and so do I. He's really down that he can't make the decision to be with Yugi and keep the truth from him as well. Don't you feel the same for Jou, seeing as you happen to give him a nickname as soon as you talked to him?" Aqua asked as they walked off, the others trailing ahead.

"Yes I do. There's something about Jou that gets to me. With his attitude almost reminds me of my brother." Seto said before sighing lightly, remembering what happen a long time ago. Aqua patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we will find him soon. Once we locate Pegasus or Keith, we'll follow them back to their hideouts and we'll get him back." Aqua said and he nodded before trotting off, Aqua following behind him.

* * *

Bakura and Marik was trailing behind Yami, each of them having their thoughts on one of Yugi's friends. "Oy, I can't get that boy out of my mind. What is it that could be so special about him." Bakura finally spoke, catching Marik's attention. "Who?" he asked. "Ryou, the boy that looked like me. Ever since meeting him I can't get him out of my mind." he said.

Tindalos snorted lightly, getting him a flick of his ear. "Shut it, Tindalos." he said before Marik spoke. "Well, maybe you like him just like Yami likes Yugi." Marik said.

"It can't be that. Why would I like him?" Bakura said. Crimson came by with Vander. "Don't try to deny your feelings for him, Bakura. If you like him then say so." Crimson said. "But I don't!" he retorted. "Fine, keep denying it but soon, you will regret it. Most of us has found an interest in Yugi's friends and no matter what the cost, we would still like them." Crimson said before continuing on his way.

"He is right you know. If you truly do love or like Ryou, then it's best to admit it before something happens. We still have Pegasus and Keith on our tail and you don't want him to be captured like Mokuba was. We all don't want that. Think it over." Marik said before Aeld moved on.

Bakura sighed and continued to think about those choices as Tindalos continued on back to the hideout.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all for this chapter. Pegasus and Keith made their appearance and Yami along with the others is having a few problems with their feeling for Yugi and his friends. Oh whatever will they do? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review.

Note to readers: Ok, I having some problems with a name for Yami and his group. Can you give me some suggestions for names.


End file.
